Stay
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: Samantha is bleeding out and dying but her wife Grace is even worse than she. Their last moments aren't pleasant but at least they're together. She makes a decision and regrets it the moment she makes it. Maybe in the end she welcomed death like an old friend. Maybe she was glad for it.


NOTE: These are a couple of my OC's from a different fandom. I thought it'd be fun to put them in a The Last Of Us AU. I did this after going over some things. Grace is Irish and has red hair. Samantha (AKA Samma/Statix) is american. In this they are married. Both are women to. It is NOT fantastic or awesome but I figured I'd post it just cause.  
Previously they where tracking someone and got caught. Before hand they let a friend go managing to get him out before they where gunned down and left to die. ENJOY.

* * *

"Leave em to die." That was what Samantha heard before the sounds of them all leaving took place.

God she hurt so much...she cursed herself for not making Grace and herself wear bullet proof vests. This was all a set up. Fuck it all. If she wasn't bleeding and dying struggling to even breathe they would be. She felt torn with bullet holes and she felt the bullets against her bone scratching it as she moved coughing blood and just bleeding. She SHOULD be dead but by some cruel twist of fate she was alive. God just everything hurt.

Looking around she found her ill fated wife face down on the cold ground weezing and in worse condition than she just beside her feet. She knew why Grace had kissed her like she had and pinned her against the wall. Of course Grace would do it, she used herself as a shield for most of the fire in hopes Samantha was spared but...by the looks of it that just wasn't it. Though she took most of the hits Sam was still hit fairly badly. Fuck it all if this wasn't just the was she'd have to go. She managed to push herself up in a somewhat sitting position.

"G-Gracey-?" She managed. The sight brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't a puddle of blood like Samantha got...Grace was covered in her own blood nearly completely. From Samantha's experience and as anyone would figure she knew that Grace wasn't going to make it. They where both going to die. She knew it and knew since they met that'd they'd die but Samantha had always hoped Grace would live longer than her. Hopeful thinking. Grace was so weak already that she couldn't move. Samantha couldn't help it as she leaned forward and clumsily dragged Grace to her. She cried out in pain but managed to get her lover pulled to her chest and laid back down with Grace's head on her chest. Grace gasped for air. Samantha moving her had damaged her more. Samantha mutter apology after apology as best she could.

Stroking Grace's hair she lifted her head up just enough to kiss the hair damped in blood. Samantha could feel the blood seeping onto her and cursed herself. They SHOULD NOT be here and they should have never trusted anyone. Grace was dying with every single gasp she was making and it was breaking her heart everytime. She could feel Graces breathing slow and her heartbeat reduce everytime. It was so fucked and she felt so responsible. This was too much she couldn't do it. How the fuck could you keep calm in this situation? She couldn't so she did the only thing she could. She wept loud and painfully. She wept as her heart broke and as the wounds bled more. As she felt the pain increase more and more she wept for herself and Grace.

This wasn't at all how it was supposed to be. They should be at their small dingy house fixing it up reliving memories. But that wasn't how it was going to be. 'turn back time. God please turn back time. Let me fix this...don't let us die.' She thought even though she knew it wasn't going to make a damn bit of a difference. There was no god was there? or did he just not care about them? Maybe it was their time. She didn't give a shit.

She heard a destinctible sound and knew what it was... 'No no no no no. Not this. Not now. Please no!' Looking around she found her gun and reached for it and with some pain and grunts she managed to grab it. She managed to check the mag. One bullet. 'Fuck it all...' the sound was louder than before. 'LET US DIE IN PEACE!'. She looked up to find three...no four clickers. She couldn't take them in her position and with as much blood loss as they endured. Grace was nearly gone and struggling to keep her eyes open as was. What could she do? What was she going to do?

She knew the answer. She didn't like it but she knew it. One bullet two people. It broke her heart even more to think of an answer like that. There was NO way she could lift Grace up angle her correctly. Maybe she deserved to die like she was going to? The state of Grace begged her to put her out of her misery it screamed for her to do it. She didn't want to but she knew it would be better for Grace if she did. 'No...I can't...' she told herself. 'Yes you can. You NEED to or she's going to suffer even more and you're going to have to watch and know it was all your fault.' Maybe that was the fuel that she needed because she picked up the gun and managed to talk as she stopped her sobs for a moment. "Remember baby...quick and painl-ugh...less..." She placed the gun inbetween Graces eyes and held the trigger. She tried but couldn't bring herself to do it...she'd have to clear her mind and do it quickly like she would to anyone else. "I love you baby."

With a quick pull of the trigger it was all over...and she had to look at it. There was a hole and she made it. There was no more Grace, no more good morning kisses, no more complimentary food, no more life with Grace, no more heart, or soul, and she had no reason to live. She had a reason to die. Grace would be waiting for her whever they where going right? As brains spilled onto her and she watched in horror at the relaxed and peaceful look on Grace's face tears rolled faster and harder down her cheeks. She had done it. She took Grace's life and for better or worse she just couldn't handle it. Her brain was mentally collapsing and all she could do is cry and scream at herself. Her mentalitly was breaking faster than she could handle and she ignored the pain enough to squeeze Grace to her chest hoping that Grace was kiss her and tell her it's okay.

But it wasn't. She killed her wife, her pride and joy. The only thing she ever lived for was dead and those years they had all hit her over and over telling her that Grace was dead and she was going to be next. She challenged death, screaming for it to get her already. It hadn't even been a minutes and her heart was completely broken moaning for relief from everything. If had it she'd gladly take her life right now. Why did she do it? Why couldn't she just let her slip away in peace? As she screamed and cried the answer was at door banging on it. That infuriated her. She COULDN'T do it...not anymore. These fucking clickers where her death and she welcomed them with one last scream of her own voice. "FUCK HUMANITY!" She had screamed it extremely loud. She had no voice at all to scream anymore as the door was busted down. Fate had met her hadn't it?

As contradictory as it sounded Samantha only said that when people where at their worst. It meant that although things seemed bad and 'humanity' would fuck itself there was ALWAYS hope.

'Is breá liom tú. fanacht liom go deo.'


End file.
